Harry Potter and the Legion of Demons
by XSilverLiningsX
Summary: Legion 2010/HP:OOTP Crossover AU: Archangels Michael and Gabriel are sent by God to protect the wizarding world and Harry Potter from attacks of demons possessing magical creatures. Oh boy. EVENTUAL Yaoi/etc PAIRINGS!
1. I: In Which God Has A Plan

**Was'sup readers? Sorry for dropping my first story, but I had a writers block for a looong(cat)-time and didn't know what else to do. Also, I was appalled at the type of writing that I used for all the chapters; it seemed like I was using a third grader's language, literally. So, I've decided to wrap it up and start anew with a new story. This one is something that came to me randomly while reading the few Legion (2010 film) fics online, and I went 'Why not?' So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **_If I had owned both Legion AND Harry Potter, would I really be doing this? If I had owned Legion, the movie would have been turned into a video game for the xbox and have Gabriel/Michael cut scenes and a whole lot more blood. If I owned Harry Potter, there would be yaoi and gore in every chapter, Voldemort would be a pansy with a fedora, and Death Eaters would have booze parties at Hogwarts every Saturday. _

**SUMMARY: **_Several_ _years later after the supposed end of the world of the mortal realm, Archangel Michael is sent by God to protect the future of mankind from demon possessions in the wizarding world, as well as Harry Potter. However, __he is assigned to partner up with__ Archangel Gabriel along as well and things get quite complicated… Oh boy._

NOTE: I apologize for any wrong religious facts or opinions put into this; I am not part of the Christian/Catholic/Whatever faith (or any religion for that matter), so I'm going by googling Internet stuff. Also, I am not over thousands of years old, so I really don't know how old men talk because I really don't pay attention. I don't even own a copy of the Bible. So there.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS (**SHONEN-AI/YAOI**) GABRIEL/MICHAEL FROM **LEGION**, AND CANON (?) PAIRINGS IN **HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**!!!!!!!! **_If this isn't your piece of cake, cup of tea, chicken soup, or whatever you ate for lunch, __please__ go read something else and don't flame. _

**MUSIC THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER:**

Mein Fraeulein by MaestroRage (from Newgrounds)

**Chapter I**

Michael's eyes opened slowly, revealing sharp blue eyes as he sat up in his moderately large bed with a fluid grace; his dark bird-like wings ruffling slightly from his previously reclining position. Raking a hand through his brown hair, which was shaved neatly and close to his head, he turned to look out of the single window in his spartan room colored completely in a muted gray-white. The hazed orange orb known as the sun peaked through the clouds several hundred thousand leagues away, a tiny sliver of warm light sliding into his room as birds chirped their morning song.

Tearing his gaze from the hypnotizing scenery, he turned his head to the door of his room as three sharp knocks penetrated the echoing lost silence of dawn. Clearing his throat once, he spoke in a low voice, "Enter."

The silver doorknob twisted slowly before the door opened fully, allowing bright light to flood the shadowed room. A figure with the same build as Michael but with black hair that was cut short and slightly messy stood in the doorway, clothed in black apparel and shiny boots. A pair of wings was folded close to his back, casting a long shadow into the room as he calmly locked eyes with that were the same hue of blue as his. His eyes flickered briefly to the archangel seated at the bed before addressing him in a slightly strained tone, "Brother, our Father has requested our presence at his chambers immediately." Michael did not break his gaze with the other archangel, instead replying coolly,

"I shall be right out. Thank you, Gabriel." The man, aptly named Gabriel, nodded curtly as he lingered at the doorway a second longer before exiting; softly closing the door shut. Seeing that the messenger was gone, Michael gave a tired sigh and rubbed a calloused hand over his face and proceeded to get out of his comfortable bed, the silken white coverings sliding off his bare legs and pooling around his ankles before landing on the carpeted floor in a heap. Bending down to pick up the comforter and throwing it back onto the bed, he ambled over to an oaken dresser in his boxer-clad form and pulled out a gray T-shirt and black pants. After slipping his pants on, he carefully put on his shirt, mindful of the large wings protruding out of his back. Finding a pair of neatly folded socks on top of a wooden chair next to his desk some few feet away from his bed, he pulled them on along with a pair of black leather boots that were stashed just under the chair. Once finished with his morning routine of mechanically dressing up, he clomped over to his door and opened it.

Gabriel was leaning against the whitewashed wall opposite of his door, arms crossed and eyes closed before standing up straight as Michael entered the hallway. Exchanging short affirmative nods with each other, they both navigated through the twisting corridors of the Archangels' living quarters in a tense silence.

* * *

Upon reaching the door to God's chamber several minutes after leaving his room, Michael felt a sense of foreboding worry curling in the pit of his stomach. Part of his worry came from Gabriel's aura, which seemed oddly strained and controlled for the past few days rather than its calm and usually placid feeling, as well as the obvious tensed silence between them. However, what was more disconcerting was the shiftiness of his posture and eyes, which was as if he already knew what Father was going to address to them in the meeting. Michael was pulled out of his thoughts as a heavy and muffled voice penetrated the weighted mahogany doors, "Entrance allowed."

As Michael and Gabriel entered the spacious white room that served as God's office, they immediately walked to the center of the room, careful to keep their heads bowed slightly as they knelt onto one knee in a silent greeting. In front of them, God sat behind an immensely large wooden desk piled high with documents of all colors and sizes, his face hidden behind a large cloud that obscured his face while leaving his long and tangled white beard visible along with the top his blindingly white robes. A great wrinkled hand raised and gestured slightly for the two archangels to rise as he began to talk in a low rumble,

"My sons, have you both any idea as to why I have called you as of today?" Both angels, having risen from their kneeling position, shook their heads negatively. God sighed heavily before continuing, "As I am sure both of you know, there is a separate realm that I have created, which is known as the wizarding realm to most mortals. There are many sections hidden within the continents, but most are centered around and on the European areas. However, there is a disturbance in the rift." The two angels stood at attention at the urgent tone that the Creator rarely used except in dire emergencies. God continued on,

"The Fallen One, who you both also as Lucifer," At this, Gabriel visibly cringed while Michael stiffened noticeably, "has forced open a portal to Earth from Hell and has sent many of his minions to possess the magical creatures that roam within that world." God paused, waiting for any input from his charges. Michael stared sharply into the thick cloud that was obscuring His face as he questioned,

"Father, are you saying that we are to go down to Earth and exterminate the possessed within the wizarding realm?" God nodded, the bright cloud moving up and down. As no response came from Gabriel, He carried on,

"In addition to the assigned task at hand, I have recalled that one of my children that are one of the Destined is at risk for being targeted and attacked by Lucifer's demons. I want both of you to be able watch over and protect him when and if that time draws, in a physical form. His name is Harry James Potter, the son of James Potter and Lilly Potter-Evans. I am sure you recall of meeting his father and mother some time ago, Gabriel?" The previously silent archangel shifted his gaze from the white tiled floor to the Creator and replied stonily,

"Yes I have, my Father. They were decent people, and cared much for their son." God leaned forward and clasped his hands onto his desk, adopting a serious stance as he said,

"As I have stated before, I want both of you to be in a physical form. However," He directed a finger towards Michael as he continued, "I will not tolerate any wing-removing just to blend in within the society as you did the last time, _Michael_, and so therefore I will… _disable_ them as you both are transported to a location near the main area of effect of the possessions. Any objections?" Michael saluted the Creator in affirmation of agreement of duty, but Gabriel stood stiff and eyes glued to the floor with fists clenched at his sides. God raised an invisible eyebrow before addressing him,

"What ails you, Gabriel?" Gabriel slowly shook his head before saluting as well. God sighed, but let the unspoken problem slide; he would figure it out eventually.

Waving a hand in a tired manner, He sat back in his chair and pressed a sneakily hidden button on the underside of his desk and watched in amusement as the floor right under both Archangels opened up and revealed the vast amount of clouds drifting sleepily under as the large wings present on Michael and Gabriel started to disappear in a manner reminiscent of blue pyre-flies floating away, causing them to plummet down towards Earth with the force of gravity for the entirety of about 40 miles. _'The absence of wings,'_ God recited mentally with a grim smile, _'causes an angelic being to fall to the mortal realm at an increasingly high speed, but the impact will not kill them as long as they have the connection to their Creator. However, the injuries sustained will still be painful.'_

Turning his attention to the hazardously large piles of paperwork sitting innocently on his desk, He sighed in an elderly way before wondering out loud to his now closed and almost empty office, "Hopefully, this assignment will be able to solve that obvious tension between them. It's disturbing how I have to know this and what the outcome would probably be."


	2. II: Roofcrashing Fun

**Finally, got over my exams this week and the week before, so I'll try to update on a more weekly basis. I can't guarantee that I'll have one EVERY week, but I'll make sure I update AT LEAST two times a month. Procrastination is a drug.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own both of these universes and the characters in them; I'm just playing with them._

* * *

"_Commit to the Lord whatever you do, and your plans will succeed."_

**(Proverbs, 16:3)**

* * *

One could say that it was a beautiful day in the wizarding world. Blue skies with lazy clouds floating by, birds chirping their lovely songs, and the warmth of the sun's rays filtering through the mess of evergreens on Hogwart's Grounds provided the atmosphere with an overall lightheartedness that would make you wonder when a rainbow-pooping unicorn was going to fly out of nowhere and drop Skittles down to all the children still sleeping in their beds. However, as Gabriel was plummeting through Earth's atmosphere at the rate of gravity and leaving a trail of his beloved feathers along the way, he felt the complete opposite. Michael, upon seeing the frown that had been glued onto his friend's face since he saw him in the morning, raised an eyebrow and asked loudly to get his words through the rushing winds that snapped mercilessly at their clothing, "Are you okay, brother? You seem quite uncharacteristically sullen today."

The said man jerked out of his reverie before glaring irritatedly at Michael and grit out, "I am fine, thank you for asking." Michael's raised eyebrow stayed in the position as he sarcastically replied, "Right, you are fine. Now, spit out whatever is troubling you because you usually would have had a biting remark other than that, idiot."

Gabriel snarled back angrily, "Do not call me an idiot, you traitor!" Michael sighed in relief and somehow moved close enough to Gabriel to poke him in the shoulder.

"Finally, a reaction. Now, speak." Gabriel cast his sight down at the rapidly approaching land before muttering quietly,

"It's your fault we're in this missions as partners, you blockhead." Michael leaned over closer before saying loudly, "What was that? Speak louder, brother, so we can all hear you." Gabriel turned to stare blankly at Michael before drawing up a fist and punching him straight in the face. Michael reeled back and clapped a hand over his nose before shouting angrily, "Juvenile, Gabriel! Did not our father teach us to fight with words rather than force unless needed?" The darker haired man said nothing as he ignored Michael and moved away from him, smirking just a bit.

* * *

Somewhere several hundred thousand feet below the two angels, Dumbledore sat in his cluttered office, poring over some papers. The old man sighed and leaned back as he stroked his long white beard in contemplation. The papers for Harry Potter's hearing for underage magic using had arrived a few days ago, and Dumbledore was annoyed that the Ministry of Magic would just expel one of his students without a fair trial, but he resigned himself to calmly sinking into his plush chair and mulling over how to wheedle the ministry into clearing the poor boy of his charges. Sighing as his stomach rumbled and reminded him that lunch was just about to start, he started to get up but a brief but powerful push of magic that rattled the entire room startled him greatly that he whipped out his wand in preparation for whatever he hoped that was not Voldemort to come bursting from the floor. However, as the earthquake rumbled away as fast as it came, Dumbledore was puzzled at the magical pressure that faded away as well. Fully standing up and walking slowly to the door of his office, he sighed in an elderly way and brushed off the eerie feeling of a disturbance in the force; the paperwork could wait until after lunch.

Once settling down with the rest of his staff at the long table in the middle of the Great Hall and being his normal Dumbledore-ish self, little did the Headmaster know that some things that were even more powerful and dangerous than him was coming.

* * *

While the old headmaster was mulling over the strange incident, the two angels were now perilously close to the building of Hogwarts, maybe only a hundred feet or so, and still falling very fast. Gabriel was still pointedly ignoring Michael, who had retreated and in turn ignored him as well. It was until a poke on Gabriel's shoulder that the man finally turned to face his 'friend.'

"Gabriel…?" The man whipped his head towards Michael and glared tersely.

"What is it?" Michael looked down towards the stone building that seemed quite too close for his tastes and dryly said, "We are going to hit that building. Should I make a hole in it for a safe landing?"

"What! You tell me this now?" Gabriel looked at the increasingly _large _castle as they neared the pointed shingles on the roof. "Oh sh-"

* * *

Dumbledore was having quite a great time eating his well-earned lunch and chatting with Snape, although the said potions master ignored him masterfully. Upon hearing a loud crash and boom echo from the ceiling of the Great Hall, he was not prepared to see his charmed ceiling that he spent almost the entire school's original budget on splinter and crack audibly; the disrupted area forming a crude cross before bursting into a fiery explosion. Right above their dining table.

Quickly ushering the shocked staff members to safety outside the range of falling demolished bits of wood and cement, he drew out his wand. The other professors copied him as the clouds of dust and debris slowly cleared, revealing two rather limp and bloodied figures that had _crashed _through the building. Inching close to the seemingly dead bodies, he was treated to the sight of mass amounts of black feathers drifting softly down through the huge cross-shaped hole. Picking one of the feathers up, he was surprised to see it dissolve into nothing in a faint blue light. Kneeling beside the two figures, presumably men from the looks of it, he put two figures on the neck of the closest one and was intrigued to find a weak but steady pulse despite their unconsciousness and bloodied states. Turning to Madam Pomfrey, who had her hands clapped around her mouth in horror, Dumbledore said calmly, "Pomfrey, could you help me get these two to the infirmary?"


	3. III: Old Man Ponderings

**'Ello again. Sorry for not updating as I promised, but I was hooked on Assassin's Creed cosplay stuff and yeah… I WILL update more, I just need to stop being a lazy ass. For that person who reviewed and said that this was kinda short, I know it is and I'm sorry, but I can't sit still long enough to type up more than four pages that seems less than two when I submit it. Oh, to the people still reading this story, please tell me if any of the characters are going OOC because, well, you know… I'll shut up now. Sorry for the incoming awkwardness of the continuing chapter…**

_Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own both series, I don't. D:_

* * *

"_Great men are not always wise."_

_ -Job 32:9_

_

* * *

_

Dumbledore couldn't help buy ponder about the two strange males who had crashed through the school's roof, but then again, who wouldn't? As he stood near the bed of the man with the lighter hair of the two, he noticed that once the previous mess of blood was cleaned up and their bruises healed by the ever-handy Madame Pomphrey, strange symbols and shapes tattooed onto the skins of both were visible above the collars of their shirts and extended halfway up their necks, some of it hidden under an equally odd metal collar that seemed to be glued to their skin and had some kind of protective mechanism, as noted when the poor healer burned her hands to a mildly-severe state in an attempt to remove it when her wand wouldn't do the job. Upon closer inspection, the markings were also visible on their arms. Reaching his hand to touch the intricate designs, Dumbledore was about an inch from the arm when a calm voice scared him half out of his wits,

"Stop."

Turning to face the wakened person, he was met with a pair of pale eyes that gleamed with a frighteningly electric gaze that rivaled his own when angry. Standing up straight, he receded to a comfortable distance as the man sat up in an eerily fluid fashion without losing eye contact. A brief awkward silence ensured and as Dumbledore was about to inquire his name, he was interrupted harshly, "You are Albus Dumbledore, correct?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat once before replying politely, "Yes, I am. May I ask what your name is?" A brief stare contest ensured, but the man answered carefully after a few seconds,

"Michael. You are the headmaster of a school of… witchcraft and dark arts, I presume?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Michael's almost hidden stumble over the words 'witchcraft' and 'dark arts,' but let it slide as he pieced together all of his current knowledge of events and instead said,

"Indeed. What is you and your friend's purpose here, Michael?" The said man seemed unaffected at the sudden interrogation, but nevertheless replied coolly,

"My brother and I were sent by Him to protect your kind from the possessed creatures in your world. Surely you've heard of some of the instances, _headmaster_?" Dumbledore frowned slightly as he recalled the few situations where some of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest started to act strangely, and an even more recent event wherein a unicorn was seen to attempting to eat Hagrid just before he left. Turning from Michael and pacing the infirmary slightly, he mused for a bit before answering,

"Yes, I have. What exactly are you two if what you speak of is true?" Expecting Michael to reply, he jumped a bit and turned around when a new voice that was slightly rougher responded instead,

"Angels." Turning back to face the two men, he noted that the darker haired of the two had woken up and had sat up as well. Michael turned to face his partner and raised an eyebrow at the sudden input, to which Gabriel scowled and turned away, opting to glare at the wall when Michael wouldn't look away. Dumbledore was confused of this puzzling interaction, but was saved from another awkward silence as Madam Pomphrey bustled in with a potion in one hand and two cups in another.

The said healer forced the two to drink a cup of the foul-tasting potion after seeing both awake and sitting up. After performing a checkup that consisted of prodding and poking places where bruises were supposed to be, she declared them well enough and shooed the confused men out of the room like little lambs with sharp advice to not overexert themselves. She then proceeded to kick Dumbledore out, telling him to take care of the situation.

* * *

As Gabriel was forced to drink a vile purple concoction that tasted of piss and cat hair, poked and prodded in places where he was sore in, ordered out of a comfortable bed, herded out into a cold stone hallway, and told to not do anything strenuous by something like a motherly hen, he felt his mood get worse than he was originally was in. All coupled with the fact that Michael was taking all of this more smoothly than he was made him want strangle the said partner, but alas, it wasn't in his current mission that he could kill him. Again.

Sighing grimly and turning to look at the strange old man that provided medical care after they crashed through the roof, which wasn't surprisingly very thick; he remained silent and stared as the old man was conversing with the healer, pointedly ignoring Michael who was shifting around next to him. He noted absent-mindedly that the hallway was cold as he snapped back to attention when the healer returned into the infirmary and left them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned to face the two men, who he now saw were actually very similar in appearance if not for the hair color and the darker haired of them being slightly more muscular than the other. Smiling his normal Dumbledore-smile, he cheerfully said,

"Alright, let us go to my office and discuss what needs to be discussed in private, yes?" The two nodded simultaneously and Dumbledore led the way through the complex labyrinth that was known as Hogwarts.

Both angels inwardly gaped at the sheer size of the building and the number of staircases with or without missing steps. Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance as several women in portraits fluttered and giggled as they passed by and cast a glance over to Michael. The said man was looking out of the bright windows that they passed and ignored the tittering of the portrait-women.

After walking for some time, they eventually stopped in front of a strange gargoyle in front of a blank wall. Michael stared intently the stone statue; he sensed a barely concealed magical flow. Turning to Dumbledore, who mumbled something along the lines of 'sherbet lemons,' both angels blinked in hidden amazement as the gargoyle moved and revealed a rotating staircase. Following the headmaster up the stairs and into the office, they stood awkwardly in front of the cluttered desk in the equally stuffed room as Dumbledore swept around things to seat himself in the big chair behind his desk. Once sitting down, he waved his wand and two red armchairs appeared. Gesturing with a polite smile to sit, Dumbledore shuffled through some papers on his desk, sat back with his fingers laced together, and said,

"It seems that I only know the name of one of you two. What is your name?" Gabriel scowled for a moment before replying,

"Gabriel." Dumbledore froze for a moment before inquiring to both,

"So you two have been sent down from…God," He gave a slight pause before continuing, "To protect the us, the people who do witchcraft and wizardry; does not God not like our kind of people because of exactly that reason?" Michael stared straight ahead and replied as if he was expecting a question similar to this,

"God loves all His children, regardless of who or what they are." Dumbledore nodded in understanding before getting to the main point of the conversation.

"What exactly are you two protecting us all from?" Gabriel sat up straight and answered in a cold tone that showed his frustration in that the wizarding realm was pitifully clueless on what actually concerned the continuation of their race.

"Demons. They have escaped their prison and subjected themselves into the bodies of your creatures and livestock in order to find the chosen one and kill him, evidently dooming your kind." Dumbledore blinked at the blatant information that he did not expect to hear, especially since their kind were already in danger from the evil dark lord Voldemort. Sighing, Dumbledore mused on the severity of the situation before reverting into his serious face.

"It seems that you two have a very important job to do, and it is unfortunately centered around my school. I assume you two have nowhere to go?" Upon receiving two negative replies, he continued, "You two can stay here in exchange for protecting the students and staff here from the…demons. Fair deal?"

Michael looked to Gabriel for confirmation, to which they finally agreed to living on the headmaster's patronage without fighting over anything. Of course, this was all conducted mentally, so the poor old man had no idea why they were silent and took it as a general yes before continuing his earlier statements, "Erhm…if I may ask, do you need any materials to use against the demons?"

Michael, upon hearing this, returned his attention to Dumbledore and replied blankly, "We will need firearms and ammunition."

Dumbledore shifted nervously upon hearing this. "I do not think that having firearms around the students here is an intelligent idea. May I suggest a wand…?" He broke off as he saw the blank expressions on both of the two's faces. Sighing and rubbing an aged hand over his face, he waved the suggestion away. "Provided that you could find some on your own, I am fine with that. Just…please do not harm any of the students or staff." Both men nodded sharply in understanding, so Dumbledore waved his wand around a few times and mumbled a few words before speaking directly to them with a tired smile, "Your rooms are located in the eastern section of this floor, which are two doors with a blue suit of armor in-between them. I personally would give a tour, but I have urgent affairs to attend to and I am sure that you two need to familiarize the routes here and there in order to do your business more efficiently. You can go."

Taking the initiative to leave, both angels quickly exited the office and into the cold hallway. Once the gargoyle returned to its normal position, Michael looked at his partner with a questioning look. Annoyed to a certain degree and his bad mood returning, Gabriel bit out, "What is it, brother?"

Michael gave a slight upward twitch of his lips as Gabriel decided to converse with him again, but he decided to not push too far and not find out what was ailing his brother. "I don't suspect that we should go and find our quarters now before exploring the rest of this castle."

Gabriel nodded once and led the way, not trusting Michael's sense of direction anymore than he trusted that fishy old headmaster that _almost _touched_ what was his-_wait, what? Immediately throwing those thoughts into a box, sealing it, and stowing it in the corner of his mind, he focused on using the headmaster's directions to find their rooms.

* * *

A/N: Just a tiny hint of inner Gabriel's feelings meshed with all the other stuff. Don't worry, Michael's side will come soon.


	4. Excerpt I

**A/N-1: 'Ello again, I just wanted to give a tiny update before I go to L.A. and Hawaii because of a family vacation thing. Also, sorry for the random and semi-late chapters, I haven't got over my procrastination phase yet and I have summer school (although that's not much of an excuse). Also, I have changed this to shonen-ai/canon (?) pairings because I can't write sex scenes to save my life (maybe eventually). So, please enjoy this tiny excerpt before the next chapter, which will finally (hopefully) include other wizarding characters and focus more on the outside wizarding realm rather than the strange tensioned relationship between Gabe and Mike.**

**Also, for the people who like this story, could you please take the time to make a review? I would really like constructive criticism to build on and suggestions as to the Harry Potter world pairings. Any kind (het, shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, yaoi, yuri, etc.) is cool with me as long as you people don't mind if it stays a T-rating. **_The only thing I ask of you for the HP-pairings is that it has to make sense in the fifth book so I won't have to find out a way to make a dead person back alive or an unknown person become known during that time when they really shouldn't be there in the first place._** Thank you!**

**

* * *

**"_Sorry, no awesome bible quote because this is a rather short and tiny chapter."_

_ -XSilverLiningsX_

_

* * *

_Michael dutifully followed his brother through the strange passageways of the magical school, skillfully blocking out the tittering of portrait people and the hollow creaks of the mobile suits of armor, and instead was focusing intently on trying to slowly peel away the antisocial barrier that existed between him and Gabriel in his head. He understood that his brother was possibly still angry after their last major task that almost cost him his wings and maybe was even envious of how easily the Creator had forgiven Michael for rebelling, but he had an inkling that something else was also aiding the seemingly large gap that hadn't existed until _that _month, which almost destroyed everything that they had built in a semblance of companionship between them. Lost in his thoughts, Michael didn't notice that Gabriel had stopped and barely caught himself from walking straight into his partner.

Gabriel, on the other hand, inwardly sighed in annoyance as he concluded themselves hopelessly lost in the large castle as he stood in front of yet another dead end. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face and turned around to exit the hallway, wishing for a firearm, or at least his mace, to shoot himself for his carelessness and drifting off as the old headmaster was droning on about…something and end his misery. As he reached halfway through exiting the corridor, he felt a chilling tingle of magic: the same type that existed through the entire castle and sent his instinctive alarm haywire, race up his spine. Stopping abruptly, he turned around and looked around with alertness for the source of the energy disruption. Finding the hall as empty and dark as it was before, Gabriel continued to the exit –

Only to walk face-first into an incredibly hard wooden door that certainly hadn't been there before.

Restraining the urge to curse Lucifer's name in vain as he had seen many humans do except with their Creator's son name implemented instead, he stumbled backwards and stared at the ornate door. Michael raised an eyebrow in surprise at the mysterious door before glancing at his brother for a moment to see what he would do. Seeing no indication of action towards the door, he reached out curiously and twisted the doorknob, opening the door just big enough to sidle up and peek in; he learned his lesson of either knocking or opening the door just enough to look in after a rather embarrassing situation between him, his comrades Raphael and Uriel, and two stallions at their Lord's horse stables.

Finding seemingly nothing alive in the strange room, he opened up the door completely to reveal racks upon racks of weapons and heavy artillery stacked up in an easy-to-find manner. From machine guns to rocket launches were situated in groups according to type, and several large crates that were scattered around had labels of appropriate ammunition. Michael's eyes lit up almost immediately as he took large strides into the artillery room that looked especially out of place in a magical castle while Gabriel shook his head in exasperation before joining his brother in attaining as many weapons as he could and stuffing them in a few conveniently large duffel bags. As much as Gabriel knew of his partner's secret obsession with these types of human weapons, he still preferred his mace to any of the strange and heavy projectile machines that Michael seemed to know how to operate flawlessly.

After nearly raiding the entire room of its guns, ammunition, and firepower, the two archangels dragged their bags of weapons and eventually found the correct rooms before lapsing into an uneasy night of pre-preparation to protect yet another, oblivious civilization from collapse. Again.


	5. IV: The Day of Harry

**A/N1: Hey, sorry for the laaaaate update! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVS! Oh, I changed this back into the M category because I'll be dishing out some more sexy scenes later and I don't want to make a new story to put them in. ;) OH AND HOLY DANG THIS CHAPTER IS 15 PAGES!**

**A/N2: HEY I WROTE A M-RATED SCENE SO HAVE THAT AS AN APOLOGY FOR BEING SO LATE. It's my first semi-lemon-something-whatever, so don't be hatin'. I'm also not a dude, so…**

Disclaimer: (/StartSarcasm) OF COURSE I own both Harry Potter and Legion. That's why I'm writing fanfiction! (/EndSarcasm)

**Note: I _may _have written Michael as a blond at some point in previous chapters and I'm _sure_ I will make this mistake again because I keep thinking Michael is Paul Bettany (who is AWESOME and his actor). So I apologize in advance (stupid colorblindness – blond or light brown? *blows up while attempting to find out*) Why don't you peeps help me choose? Reviews are welcome.**

**WARNING: There is/are (a) scene(s) in this chapter that will contain M-RATED material. The scene will be marked with a big fat WARNING sign, so please: if you do not like M-rated scenes, please skip it. If you don't like Yaoi, why are you even here?**

"_Be on your guard, stand firm in the faith; be men of courage; be strong."_

_(1 Corinthians 16:13)_

(A/N: THIS IS A BACKGROUND SHORT THAT I MADE. NOT MANDATORY TO READ.)

_ During the time of Those Who Came Before, God commanded, "Let there be light." And there was light in the previously dark realm of Heaven. "Let there be warmth." He said as well, and there was warmth. God was satisfied once this realm, Heaven, was completed and created to his perfect standards after six more days of grueling work, adding beautiful gardens, parks, and buildings to suit his wishes. However, on the seventh day, his lovely wife came to him and said, "I want children that will live in this beautiful place with you and I in happiness. I want them to be perfect, as in how our Creator created us before it left." And so, since God loved his wife very much, he complied and locked himself into his workshop for several years, planning and creating a creation to which he called an Archangel and gave it the body of a young boy with wings. He blessed his creation with intelligence that would rival his own and the ability to make his own choices, as well as giving him light brown hair and his trademark blue eyes. _

_Before he could breathe life into the first child, his wife stealthily broke into his creation chamber and nagged to him, "I want this child to be happy, not lonely! Create a partner for this one." And so, God dragged his heavy butt off his chair and created another boy similar to the first, but with pitch colored hair instead. He blessed this one with boundless intelligence as well, but in retaliation to his wife's constant pestering, he gave this creation undying loyalty to the Creator himself._

_Finally blowing life into both of the two children, a great flash of light emerged and the two boys breathed in their first breaths. The Creator's wife was overjoyed at the children and they lived in happiness for the next millennia or so, watching the two children grow up into fine young men. The first child they named Michael for his startling similarities of God himself, including his laughably poor direction sense. His brother, or rather more of a non-identical twin by the way the two were close, they named him Gabriel because of his eagerness to please God, which was quite annoying at times. However, God and his wife loved them and the other creatures residing in Heaven became good friends with the two brothers._

_And so, as the brothers grew and learned, God created more and more of their kind and eventually Heaven was almost bursting with the many types of creatures and heavenly beings. However, as time passed, God became bored again and decided to make another realm. He disappeared with his wife from Heaven for six days, scaring the crap out of the majority of Heaven besides Michael, Gabriel, and the other generals in his army, who were entrusted to take care of the realm during their absence. When the Garden of Eden and Earth was created and Adam and Eve had just begun their new lives in the Garden, God and his wife asked all of Heaven to kneel before them. Michael was the first to submit willingly, admiring their likeness to God and the heavenly beings. Gabriel, as eager to please as always, kneeled after his brother but was wary of the new specie, as it seemed that they were too much like them. The rest of the realm knelt before the awkward pair of creatures called humans, one by one, then ten by tens, hundred by hundreds, and so forth. God, his wife, and his creations rejoiced and nothing seemed to possibly go wrong, so they continued to watch over the fragile specie in the world the Creator had created for them, even protecting them through the turmoil that had swept Heaven a few centuries later when Lucifer and a small group of powerful rebellious angelic beings betrayed and attacked Heaven. They continued to watch over the humans, forgiving Eve and Adam of their disgrace and chastising God of his spur-of-the-moment punishment that would haunt the rest of humanity until their demise._

_Well, that was until God sent Michael to kill the modern age's prophet baby. That just screwed up the image of a benevolent God and caused a lot of anger and sadness to the angels who had to possess the bodies of the species they once loved so much and destroy/kill/damn the prophet that were to bring about a new age all the while fighting against the one archangel general that almost all of Heaven had respected and loved so much. The End._

**THIS IS THE END OF THE RANDOM RELATED SHORT, THANK YOU.**

_ 'It was a dark and cold place. He could feel a damp icy feeling in his bones, see black inkiness for miles ahead, and taste the coppery taste of blood, but couldn't hear or smell anything at all. He was sinking at an alarming rate into something thick and slimy and his wings refused to move and acted as dead weight. His limbs felt glued to his body and his spine was on fire. He was quickly drowning into the repulsive dark abyss of shadows with no way out. As abruptly as the sensation began, it stopped._

_ This time, he was still stuck in his immobile position but the place was a blinding white and he could finally distinguish shapes from color but he did not want to see what was in front of him now. It was a horrifying sight to any sane person, or angel, in his case; his brother, the one who had been with him since the dawn of their creation, was lying motionless and covered in the crimson liquid he absolutely feared, open eyes staring lifeless and dully. A large spiked mace was fully impaled through his brother's back and he realized with an iron grasp of absolutely cold fear that it was his mace and that he killed him again—'_

Gabriel woke up in a start, breathing fast as the cruel reality of the nightmare settled into his mind like a splash of icy cold water. Droplets of sweat beaded down his forehead and neck as he sat up and fully awake in the barely illuminated room on his previously comfortable bed. His wide eyes immediately darted towards the bunched up tangle of blankets to his left and let out a shaky breath as he heard audible light snoring from the mound of coverings. His heart calmed its rapid beating slowly as he saw the outline of Michael through the blankets, still sleeping right next to him and stealing all of the blankets. The said brother had trouble sleeping in this unfamiliar place and had come knocking at his door during midnight and being the ever-helpful brother, he let him in. Sighing and rubbing away some of the cold sweat, he looked over to the window to his right; it was about early morning, around three o'clock or so. Telling time in the mortal realm was confusing and complex, especially with all the time zones. Tugging his sweat drenched shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor, Gabriel lied back down on the bed and resolved to get as much sleep he could before officially starting his day in this painfully strange world—

-Only to jolt back up in alarm as he heard a somewhat loud '_pop!' _and spend about a second to grab the handgun from under his pillow and aim it at the head of a considerably strange-ugly-thing-creature wearing an assortment of sweaters, shorts, and mismatched socks standing a few feet from his side of the bed. A pair of large, tennis-ball like green eyes crossed as it stared at the gun in confusion before bursting out softly in an ear-irritating rabble,

"Dobby is so sorry for waking the masters up but Master Dumbledore ordered Dobby to wake the masters for a meeting in his office at 4 o'clock! Dobby is so sorry! Dobby will punish himself now!" The ugly-thing now known as Dobby, once finished with its apparent message, attempted to beat himself up by banging his head quite hard against the wall repetitively. Gabriel raised an eyebrow in confusion and stashed his gun back into its proper place but stayed silent as the thing continued to beat itself up. Dobby, noticing that person did not say or do anything while he was punishing himself, more or less screeched out another apology before disappearing in his own weird little way.

Gabriel mentally recollected himself from the rather disturbing event that happened just after his brief semi-mental-breakdown from his guilt-laden nightmare and once his repression session finished, he dragged his sleep-deprived body into the bathroom, thanking God wholeheartedly for the modern invention of bathrooms with adjoining showers.

Scratching at his bare chest as he entered the bathroom, he locked the door and then shed the sleeping pants that had been provided by their most gracious host, folding it neatly, and then putting it on the long marble countertop of the sink. Taking off his boxers, he scrunched his nose in distaste and annoyance at strange clothing that he had to wear under his pants at all times. Why it was required, Gabriel did not know, and all it did was provide a strange and cool sensation against his crotch-not that he minded much, of course. In fact, it was pleasant at some times, while others, not so much.

Stepping into the shower and pulling the curtains out, he looked confusingly at the two strange glass knobs. The one on the left had an intricate and loopy carving of something resembling a 'C' or whatnot onto it, while the right one had an equally decorative design barely resembling a 'H.' Of course, the only time he had stepped into the human world before this one was on _that_ mission, and his other visits had been extremely limited, and the most probable last thing on his mind during those times was taking a shower using the bathing inventions of humans; curse his inexperience!

'_Oh, why could not they just have one knob with warm water?'_ Gabriel thought while sighing at the complexities of the human nature. Deciding to experiment, he turned the left knob, only to be hit with a blast of water from the showerhead that could very well be tiny icicles trying to eat its way through his skin like a virus. Turning the knob so that the stream wasn't as forceful as before, Gabriel tried the knob on the right and to his relief, let out a relaxing stream of warm water. Turning the hot water knob so that the water heated to the degree he liked, he located the white bar of soap and began to soap himself slowly and methodically, relishing in the relaxing warmth that the water gave him, Closing his eyes, Gabriel allowed himself to temporarily wash away the tiny remaining grips of his nightmare, replacing it with a small sin he rarely allowed himself to drown into when the niggling feelings of guilt, or more recently- strange feelings of some kind of some sort tension, that plagued his mind. He had discovered this…activity when during his most recent routine checkup back in Heaven; Raphael, with a strange glint in his eye, had suggested it as to temporarily relieve tension, but warned cautiously not to become addicted.

After his little "session," the guilt and horror hit him like a ton of bricks and he hurriedly turned the showerhead nozzle to wash the mess off the wall. Giving himself a quick wash to erase himself of the sickening feeling, Gabriel turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, not daring to look at the large, fogged up mirror in fear of seeing someone else that he had turned himself into. Taking one of the towels laid on a rack to his left, he wiped himself down roughly and pulled on his undergarment and sleeping pants, seeing as he didn't bring anything to change into. Reaching at the sink, he turned on the cold water and splashed his face a few times in an attempt to get rid of the hot feeling and schooled his expression back into his customary half-scowl-half-emotionless mask. Taking a total of three steps to the door, he swung it open and stepped into the blissfully cool bedroom. Sparing a glance at the graciously provided analog clock that hung around in a corner, Gabriel noted that the time was just five minutes or so past 3:30 in the morning. Sighing at how much time he had selfishly spent in the bathroom and wasting water, he traversed the short distance to a wooden dresser that he assumed held their borrowed clothing for the use during the duration of their stay in Hogwarts and opened it. Frowning at the strange human clothing, he took out what a pair of what humans called a black t-shirt and black jeans. Finding clean socks in a small drawer right under the drawer for the other clothes, he also found his boots where he had left them the night before, which was next to the foot of the bed. Quickly changing into the uncomfortably foreign feeling clothing, doing up his boots expertly, and shoving fully loaded handguns into the deep pockets of his jeans after digging them out of the full duffle bag of weapons, he clomped over to the side of the bed where the pile of blankets was still in a mound. Pulling back the topmost one, his eyebrow twitched as it revealed yet another blanket. Tugging that blanket back as well, he was met by not Michael, but a cleverly assembled line of pillows. His frown deepened as he turned around and was met with two pale blue eyes that seemed to telepathically read his mind through his own equally light ones. "Have you rested well, brother?" Michael spoke slowly as he stared his creepy emotionless stare. Gabriel was already used to his stare as he lived pretty much all of his life with his brother, so he replied evenly,

"Good morning, Michael." The archangel did not seem deterred by the bland reply and instead, questioned with,

"Are you ill, Gabriel?" The said angel raised an eyebrow at this, but turned around and began to make the bed. As he worked, he answered,

"Why do you ask?" Michael watched his brother try to busy himself with the bedding, fiddling with the hem of his undershirt a bit before stating plainly,

"Your face is flushed and your pulse is faster than usual." Gabriel took in a sharp intake of air at the acute observations, but did not turn around.

"It is nothing. Go shower and change. We have a meeting with the Headmaster in about half an hour." Michael said nothing and stood there for a few more seconds before complying, leaving his brother to fiddle with the making of the bed and pick up the shirt he had thrown onto the floor. However, as Gabriel had his back turned, he missed the brief flash of pain that passed through Michael's semi-apathetic eyes that had only one thought connected to it before being replaced by his customary blank look:

'_Why is Gabriel hiding something?'_

The walk to Dumbledore's office, although short, was filled with tense silence between the two angels. Neither would meet the other's eyes nor say anything regarding the morning; Gabriel did not want to indulge his brother with details in fear of revealing something he'd rather not, while Michael inwardly worried about the seemingly secretive mood of his brother, which was happening more frequently the longer they stayed here. The silence was almost stifling with unasked questions and masked answers, and when they reached the outside of the Headmaster's office with Dumbledore himself standing outside and waiting, it seemed that the tension dissipated only a bit as the old man described why they had to meet here so early in the morning.

"One of your charges, Harry Potter, has his trial at the Ministry today for breaking a rule regarding using magic. Both of you will just be following and observing the culture and people so that you can, ah, how to say it? Fit in with society?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the tattoos and collars before clearing his throat and muttering something while waving his magic stick around. Two pairs of plain black wizarding robes flew by and smacked each of the angels in the back of their heads; twin pairs of blue eyes only glared passively at Dumbledore as they put on the robes. Michael was the only one who frowned at the mass amount of dark clothing they were wearing; after all, they were holy messengers of God wearing dark clothing that reminded him of the fallen all the while looking extremely awkward in the wizarding robes.

However, Dumbledore's eyes only twinkled in contained amusement behind his spectacles as reached out an arm covered in a dark navy blue sleeve and said, "We will be apparating to the Ministry, so please grab my arm and don't let go." This time, Gabriel frowned at the thought of touching the old man and going to the Ministry in a method that he had absolutely no idea whatsoever was and being watched over by a certainly not omnipotent old man trying to have an excuse to make sure nothing destructive happened as he attended this trial, but laid a finger on the arm anyways. Michael, as skeptical as his brother and seemingly sharing the same thoughts, did the same.

When they arrived near an old phone booth in some obscure place in London via apparation, both angels decided that apparating was worse than being in the bottom of a car crash pile up in the ordinary human world, but didn't say anything and followed obediently behind the old man. After all, how else will they get anywhere without Dumbledore or an ordinary human way of transportation? When the said old man crammed all three of them into the phone booth and did some magic pressing on the dial, they silently agreed that the wizarding world was far indeed crazier than the ordinary humans.

"Please put these on the front of your robes. It will make going into the Ministry easier." Dumbledore handed the two angels two visitors badges that plainly stated 'Disciplinary Hearing Visitor' on them. The floor of the phone booth shook and started to descend down, showing various floors and levels full of robe-garbed women and men fluttering around with papers, flying items, and like. Once the phone booth _dinged!_ And opened, Michael and Gabriel followed Dumbledore through the twisted paths to a metal table, who placed his wand down and chatted lightheartedly with a male wizard guard who looked interested at seeing the headmaster. Once the guard did some waving with the wand, he gestured minutely to the two angels straying a foot behind the headmaster, showing signs of feeling discomfort and being not able to breathe correctly. Dumbledore just waved his hand and said that they were with him. The guard gestured quickly to let them pass, wanting the two strange 'wizards' to get far away so that he could breathe without choking to death simply from the equally strange magical pressure that was pressing down on his body.

After striding through crowds of wizards and witches running around with paperwork, slacking receptionists and witches giggling and gossiping as the two angels passed by, and random flying objects-_did that suitcase just try to eat someone's leg just now_- they took several more elevators, went down a lot of staircases, and basically descended even deeper underground. Gabriel and Michael had no problem keeping up with the old man's quick stride, although it was a mystery to them that Dumbledore kept on walking as if he hadn't just walked about a mile from the surface down under in less than five minutes.

Weaving through the throngs of people, they finally arrived in front of a large oaken door with iron bolts and keyholes with a sign above that said, 'Courtroom 10,' Dumbledore instructed the two angels to stay out here, just in case if anything happened, before going in the room. The echoing thud was lost in the sounds of other wizards and witches milling about, talking about the day's mundane schedule or flitting around to get to the next meeting. It seemed quite easy for them to return to a comfortable silence, temporarily letting the morning tension slip away for a while and allowing themselves to blend into the background of the workplace, observing to hustle and bustle of a wizarding workplace.

Well, two very handsome men cannot stand against an empty wall without being approached by courageous women attempting to get some. Especially since the magical pressure in the area was pretty high, causing some quite interesting events to happen once in a while…

"—Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." As Dumbledore entered the room with the statement, Harry felt relieved and hopeful that someone he could trust that was sane was here for vouch for him.

Dumbledore was striding fluidly across the room, his long midnight-blue robes fluttering in an important way and his face was the epitome of a perfect calm. His long silver beard and hair gleamed from the light of the torches as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon glasses that rested on his extremely crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot group were muttering; all eyes were on Dumbledore now, due to his epic appearance. Some looked plainly annoyed and others slightly frightened, but some two random witches in the back waved happily at the headmaster in welcome.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked completely and utterly caught off guard. "Dumbledore. Yes. You– er– get our– er– message that the time and– er– place of the hearing had changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," Dumbledore said cheerily, "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

"Yes- well- I suppose we'll need another chair- I- Weasly, could you-?"

"Not to worry, not to worry." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he conjured up a comfortable armchair with a flick of his wand right next to Harry and sat down. Putting the tips of his long fingers together as some sort of epic maneuver, he looked at Fudge over them with an expression of complete and utter polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly. When Fudge started to talk again, they finally settled down.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his papers. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He took out a piece of parchment from the pile in front of him, took a deep breath, and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a similar written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen or the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy. You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge finally finished, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes." Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"Yes," Harry said annoyed, "but-"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but-"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes," said Harry angrily at being interrupted more than three times consecutively, "but I only used it because we were-"

The witch with a monocle on Fudge's left cut across his statement in a booming voice, "You produced a fully fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because-"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A-what?"

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, was more than vapor or smoke?"

"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always been a stag."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You produced a Patronus before now?"

"_Yes_," Harry almost barked, but remembered to control himself, "I've been doing it for over a year-"

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and-"

"You learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the-"

"Impressive," interjected Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at that age…very impressive indeed."

Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again, while some nodded, but most were frowning and shaking their heads.

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," Fudge nearly exploded, "In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

Those had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that made Harry burst into speech.

"I did it because of the dementors!" he finally said, or more or less shouted, before anyone could interrupt him again.

He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.

"Dementors?" Madam Bones said after a moment of tense silence, raising her thick eyes so that her monocles were in the danger zone of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean that there were two dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot group, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I'd thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging? I don't understand-" Madam Bones was greatly surprised.

"Don't you, Amelia?" Fudge was still grinning nastily. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a nice little cover story. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Very convenient, very…so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

"I'm not lying!" Harry said loudly over the new outbreak of mutterings from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it-"

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupted what I'm sure would have been a very well rehearsed story-" Dumbledore cleared his throat. Wizengamot fell silent again.

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, of course."

Fudge's plump face seemed to deflate from this. He stared at Dumbledore for a moment, and then, with the air of a man pulling himself together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more taradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly-"

"I may be wrong," Dumbledore said coolly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch with a monocle.

"True." agreed the witch, "Perfectly true."

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge, his face turning a shade of red. "Where is this person?"

"I brought her with me," Dumbledore said, still looking as calm as when he walked into the courtroom almost five minutes late about some time earlier. "She is just outside the door. Should I-?"

"No- Weasly, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once and hurried down the stone steps from the judge's balcony, and hastened past Dumbledore and Harry without a glance. A moment later, Percy returned, followed by, lo'-an'-behold, Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and battier than ever. Harry wished he had thought to change out of her carpet slippers. Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second one for himself.

The interrogation continued on, Fudge questioning poor Mrs. Figg like she was the one who did illegal magic and not Harry. Eventually, her witness account was taken care of, and she left, although somewhat shakily.

Of course, the Minister had to explode on about how dementors were in a muggle suburb, which prompted an argument that lasted quite some time, although Dumbledore manage to get in a very good shot and get Fudge to shut up for a bit. However, that backfired to some point and Harry barely contained himself from shooting Fudge the silencing charm after his tirade of insulting Dobby and bringing up his past mishaps with magic in his aunt and uncle's house. Very near on the verge of exploding, Harry was saved, thankfully, as Dumbledore basically told off the entire judging committee by saying that they had absolutely no power whatsoever to expel students under the jurisdiction of a headmaster in a registered magic school and pointing out the various loopholes in laws that Fudge created in order to do whatever it took to declare a legal punishment.

After that rather longwinded argument, which of course Dumbledore won- being the sneaky and manipulative old man he was, the court erupted into mutterings and whispers. It continued on for several long, dragging minutes that felt like hours, before the Minister finally relented under all the pressure and declared with a face colored in an embarrassing shade of puce,

"Very well, very well…cleared of all charges." Harry nearly had a heart attack at this verdict.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet and pulling out his wand, causing the two unoccupied armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to you all." And without looking once back at Harry, he swept towards the exit of the dungeon and disappeared onto the other side. Poor Harry almost went into cardiac arrest at this strange behavior coming from Dumbledore, but didn't think much else of it as he celebrated in his head as his trial finally ended and he could go back to the Weasly's house.

As the meeting inside the courtroom heated up slowly, Michael and Gabriel just leaned against the bland wall in a comfortable silence for the next few hours or so; observing the world moving was one of the many things they have done before back up in Heaven and so it wasn't hard to do it now. Michael had his hands tucked into the deep pockets of his jeans, hands secretly clutching the two small guns like a lifeline in the crowded and noisy place while Gabriel simply folded his arms across his chest and stared off into nowhere, lost in his own thoughts and leaving his brother to fend for himself against a rather unusual group of enemies.

Both angels were, for now, blissfully oblivious to the accumulating raging fan club of giggly witches that were hiding behind a cubicle wall, admiring the two very handsome men standing 'guard' at the door; some with doe eyes, others with not-that-innocent-looks.

Of course, there has to be that one lady, with the upped breasts and hastily re-applied lipstick, who tried to get some attention. The said woman set her eyes on her desired target and strutted towards Michael, swaying her hips more than necessary and flicked her long blonde over her should with one perfectly manicured hand.

Once reaching him, she basically threw herself onto the poor man, causing him to straighten up to his full height of 6 feet or so and causing his advancer to fall to the floor. Michael, who was more-or-less a gentleman when the world wasn't going to spontaneously burst into flames at the current moment, hopefully, helped her up with only the purest intentions of getting her back onto her feet. Of course, this had to backfire on him as the woman continued to try and press her body onto his in the most uncomfortable of ways. What she said wasn't helping, either.

"Hey, handsome~" she cooed slyly, "Thanks for helping me up. My name's Angelina, and could I get a ride on your broomstick…?" To her amazement, he only turned his piercing gaze into her eyes, causing her to take in a sharp breath as the intense gaze bored into her like a laser. Pulling herself back together and instead counting the stare as a plus point of attention, she tried to keep her voice at a sultry level as she decided to probe on, "Well, are you going to accept my offer? If not, I'll just ask your friend here-"

"No thank you." The low, somewhat husky voice that she could feel reverberating from his chest from her practically draped position nearly scared her half to death yet aroused her slightly at the same time. The intense stare did not lessen up a bit on her, but she could feel an increase of magical pressure surrounding them, giving her a strong feeling of being deprived of air for a split second. Ignoring the strange sensation, she only gave a lusty look to him as she raised her knee and settled it right between _that spot_ of his legs; she knew from previous experiences that in a few seconds of prolonged pressure in that area he would fold under the power to the sexy thing that was herself.

However, the strangest thing that resulted from this action: instead of breaking down and allowing himself to be led away from his position against the wall to do things that most men did when tempted, he only stared at her with the same indifferent expression before looking straight in front of him and ignoring the apparent fondling down at his crotch. Not one to be dismissed that easily, she raised both arms to hook around his neck in an attempt to regain his attention, only to get a surprise as a painfully burning and stinging sensation enveloped her arms, the feeling attacking her as if her arms were just shoved into a fiery pits of hellfire and left to burn for all eternity.

Unwrapping her arms and flailing back, she discovered with horror that her arms were _really_ burned to an extremely bad degree, the outer skin of her forearms charred black while she could actually see her muscles _melting_ into liquid and blood bubbling with the ferocity of a water-filled cauldron over a blue fire. Screaming in terror, she rushed back to her group of horrified companions all the while screaming something gibberish and high pitched that it made almost all the workers stop working and look over to see what just happened. As the woman was rushed to the nearest nurse's station, the group of no longer giggling witches glared imaginary curses at the man who apparently lost interest in everything around him after the woman screamed and ran away. Of course, after about another half hour of nothing interesting happening, the workplace returned to its normal buzz. The employees most definitely left a boundary around the two men of about ten feet in the fear that something worse might happen in anyone approached them.

However, the workplace was saved from further harm as Dumbledore swept out of the courtroom quickly at that point and gestured for the two to follow. The headmaster seemed to be in a hurry to get out, and so in a hurried flutter of robes they cleared the mile-long walk and elevator use back to the surface in half their original time and hastily apparated back to Hogwarts the second that they were safely above the Ministry. Landing the two angels at the front door of the school, Dumbledore quickly told them that he had another very important appointment to get to at the moment and apparated away the moment he finished his sentence.

Michael glanced at Gabriel with an eyebrow raised for a few moments before saying quietly, "Shall we go in?" His brother nodded curtly and pulled at the handle of the incredibly large and heavy wooden door. Both angels' eyes twitched slightly as the door refused to budge open, even as Gabriel pulled as hard as he could without trying to strain much of his strength. Staring at each other in barely visible disbelief that the Headmaster forgot to tell them that he locked the door, they sighed inwardly at the fact that they were stuck outside until Dumbledore or any other person with access into the building could open the door, which was most likely all afternoon, seeing that it was about 9 o' clock or so at the moment judging from the sun's position in the sky. At least they didn't have to eat as often as most creatures in the universe had to, seeing that they still had some semblance of God's divine power running through the veins of their mortally humanized original forms.

Michael looked at the other possible choices they could use to get in, but frowned when the only windows available were very high and narrow, which would be impossible to get into unless they climbed the side of the building or had their wings; this was pretty much futile as the stone blocks in the walls were glued in with copious amounts of cement with no handholds visible and wings were out of the question. Rubbing his face with a hand, he looked over to Gabriel, who acknowledged that there were officially locked out. Locking eyes, they stared at each other for a moment before Gabriel suggested out of the blue,

"Take a walk?" Michael nodded, which was more out of resignation of their current situation than anything before strolling alongside his brother as they wandered close to the edge of the forest, the sounds of nature and their boots crunching on green grass filling in the less-than-comfortable silence that emerged back from their tense morning.


	6. HIATUS NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS STORY WILL BE IN HIATUS UNTIL I REGAIN INSPIRATION. **

**Incredibly sorry,**

**XSilverLiningsX**


End file.
